


Monster

by princeful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, But Mostly To Himself, Draco Can Sometimes Be Violent, Draco loves to stare at people while they sleep, Even though he isn't shown as much, Going insane, Light Angst, Mind Monsters, No Mind Control, Other, Set in The Philosophers Stone, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, Work In Progress, Young Draco Malfoy, murders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeful/pseuds/princeful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's no such thing as good or evil monsters. You either have them or you don't." All of them said together as a group, making Draco's head hurt.</p><p>"Well, if there's no such thing as good or evil monsters, then why am I talking to you?"</p><p>---</p><p>They could make his head hurt whenever they talked at the same time. Hell, they made his head hurt even when ONE of them talked. Draco had asked so many times for them to leave, but none of them would. They would stay just to make Draco suffer.</p><p>Cracking jokes and laughing.</p><p>Everyone thought that he was deranged whenever he talked about them. They could see Draco's sanity slowly disappear as the days went on. Soon, they all wondered what would've happened differently if Draco Malfoy wasn't a wizard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I have another tab open with the Malfoy family, however, there will be a few things changed, I'm not following the "Draco tries to become friends with Potter and gets rejected so they are now rivals!" line...plot thing. I'm doing some parts of this fanfiction by memory of the first movie/book. I'm not exactly sure HOW Slytherin got to their common room, all I know WHO it was to escort them. I do believe I know the password...but that is only because I looked it up.
> 
> As the story progresses, it may start to not make sense at all.
> 
> A few plot changes (horrible, they will be horrible)
> 
> Draco is adopted (one of the few things changed) and violence...so much violence. That is all I have too say.

                                                           

 

[Here is the song that goes with this...hopefully it shows ](https://search.yahoo.com/yhs/search?p=monster+meg+and+dia+lyrics&ei=UTF-8&hspart=mozilla&hsimp=yhs-002)

(Or you can just search the song in a different tab.)

This story is actually a bit rushed.

\----

 

 

This wasn't the life he wanted to live.

This wasn't the house he wanted to live in.

This wasn't the family he wanted to be born in.

 

Hair slicked back with gel, clothes made uncomfortably tight and itchy like the sweater he got on Christmas (it was unsightly), shoes being a size or two smaller than his actual foot size, his face having to be blank (with an optional sneer), having to be either churlish or nothing at all, and so much more. 

That was the kind of treatment Draco had grown accustomed too. His parents made sure that as soon as they picked (which makes no sense since they are Purebloods) that they would mold him into the perfect Malfoy child. And they somewhat succeeded. They made sure that he never talked to strangers, gave money to strangers, or even **glanced** at the sight of strangers. He was made to be perfect.

His hair used to be brown until they somehow managed to dye it (or bleach) in his sleep. When he woke up, he wasn't even surprised. His parents wanted him to be better than everyone else.

When he boarded on The Hogwarts Express on the 1st of September at 11o'clock in the morning, his parents didn't kiss him goodbye. They both simply waved, his mother made a daring move and hugged him. His father just told him "Make sure to get into Slytherin. That is where the best wizards and witches are." And they watched as the train slowly left. Draco was looking out of the window and only one person came in. They set down their items (and pet which seemed to be a cat), pulled out a book and began to read. They didn't speak one word to each other the entire time. 

When he got to Hogwarts, he was sorted into Slytherin. He recalled his fathers words "Make sure to get sorted into Slytherin. That is where the best wizards and witches are." and he was happy. Not many shared the same enthusiasm as him. They ignored him when he sat at the table, and continued to talk with each other. A few people tried to include him in, but he sat there with no expression. 

Draco has emotions, they are just waiting beneath the surface of his skin. Just waiting for the right moment to break free. 

When the man with the white beard started to speak, Draco tried to listen. That, however, was not possible. The voices in his head were talking to him. Whenever someone would speak and Draco would try to listen, they would interrupt and make Draco focus his attention on them.

The man with the white beard finished speaking and sat down. Draco could finally hear what was happening again, but he only heard the chatter between everyone at every table. 

When the feast began, Draco tried to eat as much as he could. However, that was not possible. The voices in his head would start talking amongst themselves and that would distract Draco. Sometimes, they would tell him jokes.

**'Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco.'**

'Yes? What would you like?' Draco would respond with a tone that you wouldn't be able to tell if he was irritated.

**'Guess what, guess what, guess what, guess what, guess what, guess what, guess what?'**

'What?'

**'What does a shark like to eat for lunch?'**

 

Draco would sigh and respond back '...I don't know, what?'

 

 **'FISH AND SHIPS!'** Then they would all laugh, giving Draco a horrible headache. Their laugh sounded deafening, it felt as if their laugh was going to burst his eardrums. They would say different jokes every day, some of them were funny, however.

Draco hurriedly ate some of the food on the table (he didn't really know what it was, he just grabbed and ate it), drank some juice (which tasted sweet) and quietly sat there as he waited for the feast to end. The food on the table disappeared after a couple of minutes, and appeared new dishes.

Apparently, it was dessert. Draco looked around the table, seeing if any of the others were eating. Only some were, the rest were chatting amongst themselves. 'It seems they have found acquaintances to ave a little chat with. They may not converse with each other, such a shame.'

When the desserts on the table disappeared, the man with the white beard announced a few more things before pointing at the people on the walls.

A girl, who wore a badge that said **Prefect** and wearing the colors of Slytherin, motioned towards the table. "Would you all please follow me so I can show you to the Slytherin Common Room?". And one by one, everyone at the table emptied out and followed the young lady.

"As you may all know, I am the Prefect of Slytherin. My name is Gemma Farley, unfortunately, my fellow Prefect, is sick so I am the one to show you to the Common Room." They walked as Gemma Farley explained what they wanted to know.

"The Slytherin Common Room is down the staircase in the Dungeons. It is located under the Black Lake, which you had crossed when you were in the boats, and it is hidden behind a stone wall."

"The Boys Dormitory and the Girls Dormitory are separate. A boy cannot enter the Girls as a girl cannot enter the Boys."

"Yes, there is a password to enter."

"It is crucial to remember the password."

"The password to the common room changes every night, so remember to check the noticeboard where it is posted."

"The noticeboard is decorated with tapestries which feature the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins."

"Yes, there is a bathroom and you may use it after we are done."

 

They eventually made it to the Dungeons. They walked up the staircase as Gemma said the password "Pureblood" and a passageway opened. Some of the Slytherins may have gasped in awe. "We like to feel that our hangout has the aura of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck." Gemma said to them all. Draco was looking around, trying to listen. It was working so far.

She showed them around the room, as she finally stopped at two staircases. "The Boys Dormitory is on the left, and the Girls Dormitory is on the right. Now, there a few rules and hopefully you won't break them."

Gemma cleared her throat and began, "Rule One, never give out the password to the others houses. Even if they force you, you must resist. Rule Two, when you are about to leave your room, make sure to clean your space," Gemma looked around at a few of them whom she spotted being messy at the feast.

"Rule Three, be respectful of your fellow Slytherins. Rule Four, never use magic unless threatened or you feel as if you are in danger. And finally Rule Five, never tell any of the other houses how your house is much better than theirs. Now, your luggage is in your rooms, Also, you share a room with three other others, no individual rooms." A few of them groaned, including Draco.

'So, I have to share a room with three other boys, basically?' Draco told himself as he kept his face passive.

"Now go and get yourselves sorted for tomorrow. Put everything away in your drawers and get ready for classes. When you wake up tomorrow, do everything you would have done at home, get dressed, and head straight down to the Great Hall for breakfast which stars at 7:30. Classes start at 9:00 A.M. and dinner starts at around 6:00-7:00 P.M. If you need help finding the Great Hall, I'll be in the Common Room. Also, don't forget to get your schedule at the end of breakfast."

When Gemma was done, she made sure that all of them went into their respective rooms. Gemma then left the Common Room.

She was right about one thing, all of their luggage was in the room. Draco took his luggage and claimed the bed that was near the window as his. Draco unloaded his luggage and put everything away in the drawers (which were luckily pristine, they looked as if they were new). There wasn't a clock, but Draco walked towards the window (nearly tripping over the other boys luggage) and looked outside.

The night sky was beautiful (although, it technically wasn't the night sky) , signifying that it was about 8:00, which meant that Draco had to get ready for bed. Draco walked away from the window (making sure to step over the luggage), and went into the bathroom. He did everything he had to do (washing his face, using the bathroom, taking a short bath, brushing his teeth) and then walked out. Draco changed into his pajamas and silently waited for everyone to go to bed.

When they all did, Draco fell asleep after everyone else had. As his eyes were slowly shutting, Draco noticed something. The voices in his head hadn't talked in a while. Maybe they had decided to-

**'HAHAHAHA! DID YOU MISS US DRACO?!'**

Draco groaned quietly but was quietly chuckling as the voices actually chatted quietly for once. His eyes closed, and Draco fell asleep under the window.

He swore that one of the boys at another table winked at him earlier.

**\---**

 

He woke up under the window, almost not getting out of bed. Draco had always been an early riser. He liked getting things done before everyone else woke up. Unless he was mentally, physically or emotionally exhausted, he would continue to get out of his bed (no matter how much the bed called to him). Draco slowly rolled the heavy covers off, rubbed his eyes, stretched a bit, put on his slippers, and got out of bed. He started his morning routine. 

Brushing his teeth, taking a small bath, washing his face, peeing, putting on his robes for class, gelling his hair back, and then leaving the bathroom. 

He sat down on all of the boys beds, and watched them as they snored soundly. When he was seven years old, every night, Draco would go into his parents room. He would sit on their bed, and stare at them as they slept soundly. It started out as curiosity of what his parents looked like when they slept, and then ended in a habit of what everyone looked like whilst they slept. 

So now that he was in another area, he just **had** to know want everyone looked like when they slept. First, he would start with the Slytherins, then the Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw, and lastly, Gryffindor. He would soon be able to know what everyone looked like. Did they snore? Do they talk in their sleep? Do they sleepwalk? Do they sleep fight? Do they wank off in their sleep? Do they drool on the pillow? So many possibilities, and Draco would soon know.

 

**\---**

Draco was already in the common room when he heard them wake up and stagger down the stairs. Some of them were groaning and yawning while one person was actually trying not to yawn and fall asleep. One tripped down the stairs because he nearly fell asleep, but seriously, was it that early for them? Draco had already left and managed to find the Great Hall (with help of course since he got lost with all the hallways). When he entered, not many were there at the tables. There were some Hufflepuffs, but that was it.

Draco sat down and let his eyes wander. The Great Hall...

Slytherins were starting to pile in as Draco sat down at the table. He watched as they rubbed at their eyes and yawned (covering their mouths of course). When it was 7:30 exactly, breakfast appeared on each of the tables. Different plates such as porridge, rolls, orange juice, pumpkin juice, eggs and bacon, regular toast, buttered toast with jam, cornflakes and more. Once everyone was situated, a plate was situated in front of them. Nearly everyone started to reach over from their seats towards the food. Draco waited until they weren't as many people near the food before he began to reach over.

  
Draco took a slice of regular toast, and some porridge. He would reach over again if he wanted to eat some more. Draco made sure to enjoy his food, as he did with his juice. He stood up for a second bowl of porridge, and another slice of toast. He drank more orange juice, and even some pumpkin juice. The breakfast was wonderful, and he honestly couldn't wait for dinner.

Draco remembered what Gemma said before everyone went to bed. He waited until the food on the table disappeared and when it did, Draco waited for further instructions. At that moment, he realized something. He was being quiet. This was the complete opposite of what his father wanted his attitude to be at Hogwarts. His father wanted him to make snide remarks, push others, hex others who did not obey him, and even jinx them. Draco knew that this wasn't like the attitude he was supposed to have, especially since he was in Slytherin. But, most of the Slytherins didn't bother him. He kept to himself, sitting somewhere in a room.

Draco's father had got him friends from the other Death Eaters that his father was associated with. They were purebloods, just like him and his family. No muggles, mudbloods, or even half-bloods. Only the ones with the pure blood could he associate with. Draco didn't mind, he liked people. Just not a lot of them all at once.

Draco stopped himself when he heard faint whispering. He looked around, wondering if the Great Hall had gotten silent. It had not, still busy chattering was happening. Draco looked down at his hands, and didn't even think who it was.

His mind was the whispering he heard.

Monsters were whispering, making sure Draco couldn't hear them.

 

**"What are you going to do?"**

**"Something spectacular that would surely surprise him."**

**"What if it doesn't work? Will it backfire?"**

**"I'm sure this will work, and hopefully, no."**

**"What if-"**

**"That's enough what if's today. I know what you're going to say. He won't find out it was us, no way, no how."**

**"No when, no want, no worry?"**

**"Yes, exactly."**

**They conversed until it was the end of Breakfast. They both split up, and went to their respective sides.**

 

Draco's head was hurting, a sharp pain was being presented. He wasn't sure if it was a headache or migraine, maybe he had somehow managed to bump into a wall. There was one problem with that. You had to have been standing up in order to bump into a wall, he was still sitting. Draco looked up, then looked down. His schedule was in front of him. Draco, barely containing the pain, and picked up the parchment. It was Monday, so he started there.

**Break: 9:30-9:45**

**Charms: 9:45-10:45**

**Break: 10:45-11:00**

**History of Magic: 11:00-12:00**

**Lunch: 12:00-1:00**

**Break: 1:00-1:15**

**Transfiguration: 1:15-2:15**

**Break: 2:15-2:30**

**Defense Against The Dark Arts: 2:30-3:30**

**Break: 3:30-6:00**

 

(And yes, this is Harry Potter's schedule on Monday. But, let's pretend Harry isn't there in the class.)

 

Draco left the Great Hall (with permission of course) and went back to the Slytherin dormitory. He looked at the notice board (which he had to look very hard for) and said the password "Pureblood." The wall slid apart and it showed the common room.

He grabbed his quills, textbooks that he had for the day, parchment, and Louis, a charm he had. He didn't need it, but, he brought it anyway. Draco looked at himself in the mirror, left the common room, and walked towards his first class. When he reached the classroom, he went towards the seat next to the window. A teacher walked in, he was mighty tiny. Grey-ish beard, somewhat green robes, wrinkled skin (not that he was judging at all), and finally a wand in his right hand.

He said a few things to class, and Draco caught a few bits of it. "Welcome! My name is...charms...where...spells...let's get started!" Draco mindlessly did the things that was given to him.

Draco soon noticed that class was over, and left the room, saying good bye to his teacher. He didn't know his name, he wasn't looking or listening partially.

Draco took his fifteen minute break (which was to get to his next class, but he stood there for 10) and wandered around the school, trying to find his next class. He found it, it was dusty, cobwebs, and everything. Draco didn't mind though, he liked cobwebs. He walked into the open door and sat next to the window again. Students piled in, talking with their friends and sitting next to them.

The teacher was in the room, but no one noticed him. His name, was Professor Binns. He spoke softly so not everyone could here him, it was loud enough for Draco though. Most fell asleep, but Draco didn't. He took notes, but didn't ask any questions.

The class had ended sooner than expected and Draco packed everything up and left the classroom. Not before saying good bye to the teacher who had floated off somewhere.

He went to his next class, then to lunch, then the break appeared. Before he knew it, it was 3:00 and class was dismissed. Draco walked through the halls, wanting to explore more. All of the students were somewhere doing what they could before dinner. Draco saw pillars, stairs, railings, and so much more.

Draco stopped and saw a door. It looked so captivating, he had to see. As he was walking towards it, he stopped himself. What if something was dangerous in there? Would he be killed? Would he get Draco-napped? SO MANY POSSIBILITIES!

**'SO MANY, INDEED!'**

Draco heard a distant echo, and looked back. Could've been a voice projecter? Magic?

 **"YEAH EVERYTHING YOU DO IS MA-AH-AH-GIC!"**  Draco found himself standing in front of a door, wondering how the hell he got there. Was he a fucking teleporter now? Did he do what his parents said that he would be able to do when he got older?  

Draco stood there, a blank look on his face. 

He felt something he shouldn't have.

He looked down and saw something leaking from underneath it.

How he felt it? He doesn't know.

It wasn't clear enough the be water, could it be something else? The answer was most likely yes. Draco saw it leaking from underneath even more, and backed up. He saw the liquid rising into a form. Draco put his hand on the doorknob, thinking that it would lead to a classroom. He felt something sticky on his hand and pulled back.

He spreaded his fingers apart, watching the thickness of it stretch. Draco wiped his hand on the wall (silently apologizing to it) and cautiously walked forward. When he was about to be his left foot down, he heard-

**Nothing.**

Draco flinched (and he wasn't even going to pretend that he hadn't jumped), and almost turned around. But, his neck. He couldn't move his neck. It felt as if something was preventing him. Or someone was preventing him. Draco stepped forward, and tried to turn around there. No.

Walking forward a few more steps: no

One: no

More: no

 

By the time Draco was at the stairs, his neck felt free. Draco didn't turn around, not wanting to disrespect whatever was doing that earlier. He felt a push on his back, after-

\--

Draco woke up, feeling as if his head had been dunked in water and held under for three minutes. He couldn't remember what had happened earlier.

\--

(I'm going to go ahead and skip forward and jump straight into when Draco starts getting affected by the voices:))

 

Draco knew they were not real, he just knew. It was impossible for them to be. The voices in his head were obviously just figments of his imagination. His wild imagination that created them, and all he needed now was to find a way on how to get rid of them. 

He is a wizard, but Draco couldn't seem to find a spell, jinx, curse or anything in any of the books he read. The classes he took were not helping at all. The teachers he had were not helping at all. The books he had were definetly not helping at all. And it seemed as if Draco was going insane of every creak heard at night.

The voices grew louder and louder, taking over his thoughts and devouring them in one bite and gulp. Draco couldn't go a day without wanting to just snap his neck and be over with it. The voices would just follow him anyway though, there was no way he could get out.

The jokes they made were getting more sinister and less hilarious. It felt as if they were trying a bit too much of a attempt. 

**'Hey Draco, guess what? Actually, I'll just tell you. Why didn't the chicken cross the road?'**

'Don't know, why?'

**'His mother was bleeding to death on the other side!'**

 

Jokes such as those were only a few of them that gave Draco images he didn't want. 

 

**'Hey Draco, I got another one! Want to hear it?'**

'No, not really.'

 **'Well, I don't care! How did the pot collecter**   **die?'**

'I don't know, why?'

**'He was stoned to a pulp!'**

 

Jokes such as those made Draco not want to sleep at night. Where did they even get those jokes from?

-

Everyday was the same for him. He would wake up, go into the bathroom (peeing, brushing teeth, changing clothes), walk out, stare at the others sleep, and then leave the room. 

 

**\--AUTHOR NOTE RIGHT HERE EVEN THOUGH THIS SHOULD BE IN ANOTHER CHAPTER--**

 

Okay...so this isn't a part of the story. But...I think I shouldn't try to continue this story. Because, I don't think I'll ever finish, especially with me literally just writing other stories/one-shots. So, I'll just type what I had in mind for this story.

Draco would slowly lose his sanity prior to the voices in his head. He wouldn't show up to class many times, forgetting to show up to breakfast and dinner. Considering that fact, some other students would talk about him. Bullying would happen and then Draco would snap. The day he snapped was when a 3rd year accidentally bumped into him, making him basically kill the 3rd year.

He wasn't found out until the end of the year, but, he was already long gone by then.

 

And...the rest I can't remember at the moment. Hopefully, I can pick this story back up! Until then, stay yourself and don't murder anyone unless they bother you to the point where it's not controllable! #badadvicefromSealcaidZen

**Author's Note:**

> Story Fact: This story wasn't meant to be published until after it was done. However, the authoress accidentally clicked the "Post Without Preview" button.


End file.
